Weekend with Uncle Kento
by Mia Koji
Summary: The title says it all. Who should be next to watch Sally and Rose?


Disclaimer - I don't own Ronin Warriors  
Note- I am still working on the other fan fictions to, but this is something else that I am doing. The four other Ronins at one time have to watch the little girls and are in for trouble. This is my bad try at humor. Please enjoy.  
  
  
" Now be good for your uncle Kento. It's not his fault that he couldn't get a date and now he has to watch you." Ryo said smiling at his friend, him and Mia were going to France for their third anniversary.   
" Just rub it in! Just cause you and Mia are going away and you two are going to have fun. And that she's going to come back pregnant and than in a year when you guys go away again and I am dateless and has to watch the three kids doesn't mean a thing! Besides I won't get yelled at if I look at another girl. Mia would kill you if you just look at one." Kento said crossing his arms.  
" Well the only way she can get pregnant is if she lets me near her, but she isn't. For some reason she's mad at me. I didn't do a thing wrong. I never looked at another girl since I went out with her. Besides that time with Alex." Ryo said confused. " Well I don't know why either. Is there a manual for these things?" Kento said pointing to the eight-year-old and the three-year-old. Sally was sitting on the couch and Rose was in Ryo's arms.  
"No. Sally will help you with Rose. And you know what to do. You and the guys helped us raise them for three years! Now since the guys went out and won't be back for a week, you have to watch them by your self. Mia and I will be back by Monday night. That means tonight, Saturday, and Sunday, and on Monday you have to watch them. Sally has school at 8:30 and it ends at 3:30. Rose will go to day care. You have to drop them off and pick them up. Do you understand?" Ryo asked handing Kento Rose.  
" I got you!" Kento said.  
" Are you ready yet?" Mia asked as she came downstairs.  
" Yeah, everything is in the car." Ryo answered as Mia went to say good bye to her kids.  
" If anything happens to them Kento I will kill you!" Mia said. With that she went outside.  
" I think its PMS. Still be careful with them. I hope that it ends soon." Ryo said before leaving.  
  
" Go to bed!" Kento ordered the little girl at nine.  
" Dad says I don't have to go until ten." Sally said going into the kitchen.  
" Well your sister is a sleep so now it's your turn. What are you doing?" Kento asked as she opened the freezer.  
" What does it look like I am doing? I am making a sundae." Sally answered getting out what she needed.  
" You have to go to bed." Kento said.  
" I am hungry, and I want a sundae. If you don't let me, I'll tell dad that you told mom that he was looking at another girl and that's why mom is mad at him." The little girl replied.  
" I was joking and your mother knows that. Ryo didn't look at another girl. The girl was checking him out." Kento explained.  
" Well that's not how you told mom. You said, and these are your exact words ' Mia, today Ryo and I went to the sports store and there was this girl looking at him. I think that he was checking her out too.'" Sally said getting a spoon.  
" You have no proof." Kento said smiling that he out smart a eight-year-old.  
" Mom is my proof." Sally said.  
" Damn!" Kento cursed.  
" I am telling that you cursed in front of me too." Sally said.  
" What will it take for you not to tell?" Kento asked.  
" Take Rose and I to the zoo on Saturday, Sunday to the movies and on Monday I get to skip school." Sally said.  
" Deal." Kento said after a while of thinking. ' I can't believe that a eight-year-old is telling me what to do, and I am listening!'  
' Sucker! I left a note in daddy's bag about him saying that! Hehehehehehehehe, I better stop he's starring at me!'  
" HEHEHEHEHEHEHE" Sally laughed before eating the sundae in a minute and running around the house. She woke up Rose.   
  
" Calm down." Kento said trying to stop the little girl from crying.   
" MOMMY!" She cried.  
" Sally! Help me calm her!" Kento yelled, but Sally was fast asleep.  
" MOMMY! DADDY!" Rose cried again  
" Please Rose, shut up." Kento begged.  
  
In France  
  
" Hey, Ryo, Sally left you a note." Mia said handing it to him.  
" Cool, I guess she wants something." Ryo said kissing his wife, then stopped after he read the note.  
" What does it say?" Mia asked.  
" I am gonna kill Kento!" Ryo said tearing the note up.  
" Huh?" My asked confused.  
" Did he tell you that I was looking at another woman?" Ryo asked.  
" Yeah." Mia said sitting down on the bed.  
" Well he made it up. She looked at me and he said something about it. That's it. I didn't even see what she looked like." Ryo explained.  
" I believe you, are you going to call him?" She asked.  
" No, I'll get him when we get home, besides we told him the wrong time our plane lands. We will be home in time for lunch. That means we can pick up Sally. Also before the girls get home, I can kill him with out them seeing the blood." Ryo said with a smile.  
  
  
Back at the mansion at 5 A.M.  
  
" Finally that kid went to sleep. My head stopped bounding." Kento said sitting down on the couch and fell asleep.  
  
Later  
  
Kento woke up hearing a little girl giggle.  
" What's so funny?" He asked, she said nothing so he went to look in a mirror. He had make up on. His hair was red and green.  
" Don't you like it?" Sally asked.  
" No." He said walking to get a towel he was going to take a shower and wash off this make up.  
" You have to take us to the zoo today!" Sally yelled.  
  
  
At the zoo  
  
" I want tigers!" Sally said she was holding Rose's hand as the little girl walk by her side. Rose had been walking for months now, but she wasn't that fast.  
" Fine. I am gonna be at that bench. Look at your tigers and then come back. I should be able to see you from here." Kento said sitting down.  
" Blaze!" Rose yelled when she saw a white tiger, she ran over to it. She was skinny and fit through the bars.  
" Uh oh." Sally said watching her sister pet the white tiger. She stared to scream to get her uncles attention. It worked.  
" What? Where's Rose?" He asked and then saw her in the cage. The tiger was cleaning her face as if Rose was her cub.  
"Oh no. This isn't good." Kento said. People were screaming for someone to help the baby.  
" Well maybe mom would like to know about this." Sally said as she watched the zookeeper go in and get Rose.  
" BLAZE!!" She cried trying to get back in.  
" Who are her parents?" He yelled.  
" I am her uncle!" Kento yelled walking over to the man.  
" Where are her parents?" The keeper asked.  
" In France, I am babysitting her and her sister." He said.  
" Maybe you should leave the zoo before that happens again." The keeper explained.  
" Okay, come on you two." Kento said picking up Rose.  
" I want tigers!" The little girl cried.  
" No tigers, we go home and you two take naps." Kento explained.  
" I don't take naps." Sally said.  
" NO nap!" Rose cried.  
" Yes, naps and Sally you can clean that mess that you made last night." Kento said walking over to the car.  
" You know what? I am tired so I'll take a nap in mommy and daddy's room. You want to Rose? We can watch TV before we go to sleep." Sally said.  
" TV!!" Rose cried as she was put into her baby-sit.  
" What ever just don't make a mess." Kento said as he got in and begun the car.  
  
At home  
  
" BLAZE!" Rose cried as she saw the white tiger in her parents' room.  
" Come on boy you can get on the bed." Sally said, the white tiger did what the girl asked and broke the bed.  
" WHAT THE HELL???" Kento yelled coming into the room after hearing the crash.  
" We let White Blaze on the bed and it kinda broke, it was an old bed." Sally said as she got under the covers.  
" Kinda? How can you say kinda when the bed is broken and it was you great grandfather's bed and now you mother is going to kill me! I have to buy them a new bed before they come home!" Kento yelled. " In the car now! We're going to buy a new bed now!"   
" I am tired!" Sally cried.  
" CAR NOW!" Kento yelled, both girls did what they were told. Before they could leave the phone rang and Sally answered it.  
" Hello?" The little girl asked.  
" Hi, honey. How are you?" Mia asked.  
" Fine, we kinda broke your bed and got kick out of the zoo because Rose went into the tiger cage." Sally said.  
"WHAT??" Mia screamed.  
" Yeah, we're fine though. We're about to go and get you a new bed." Sally said.  
" Put your uncle on." Mia said.  
" Okay." Sally said handing the phone over to Kento.  
" Hello." Kento said.  
" WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING??? ROSE WAS IN THE TIGERS' CAGE!!" Mia yelled.  
" Sorry, I was watching them and she got away." Kento said.  
" And my bed is broken? How did that happen? That was new!" Mia yelled.  
" Sally said that it was old. And they let White Blaze on it." Kento said.  
" You better be more careful." Mia said before hanging up.  
  
In France  
  
" What's wrong?" Ryo asked.  
" Leave it to you to get the worst sitter!" Mia yelled.  
" What did he do?" Ryo asked.  
" Rose went into the tigers' cage! Our new bed is broken also!" She answered yelling.  
" I am sorry, but we'll get him back on Monday. And we don't have to pay him. Just calm down." He said hugging her.  
  
Back in Japan  
  
" You lied." Kento said sitting down.  
" My bad?" She asked.  
" You're in soooooo much trouble. I have to buy your mother a new bed." He said standing back up and leading the two to the car.  
" You still have to take us to the movies and then let us stay home on Monday." Sally said as they went to a store to get a new bed.  
" Whatever." He answered.  
  
The next day they woke up and things were going good until.  
" I patty!" Rose cried in the middle of the movie.  
" Take her to the bathroom." Kento said.  
" Nope, I can't miss this part." Sally said.  
" Take her or go to school." Kento ordered.  
" Then I'll tell on you." Sally answered.  
" Do what I tell...." He stopped when he felt his leg you warm and Rose was laughing.  
" Uh oh." Sally said.  
" DAMN IT!" Kento yelled standing up.  
Parents started yelling about it being a kid's movie and for his language.  
" I think that we should go home." Sally said taking her sister and then leaving.  
" You're defiantly in trouble." Kento said.  
" Sorry." She said taking her sister into the bathroom to clean her up.  
  
When they got home Kento made them dinner. It was burnt.  
" I am not hungry and Rose eats mash potatoes or apple sauce." Sally said.  
" Then you feed her. I am going to bed." He said walking up stairs.  
  
He woke up at midnight to get a snack. He saw a mess, food was everywhere.  
" SALLY!" He cried.  
" Yes?" She asked coming into the room.  
" First you should be in bed. Second what happened?" He asked.  
" I tried to feed Rose but she made a mess, and I am about to go to bed." She said leaving to go to her room.  
" Great." He said before starting to clean the room.  
  
He went back to bed and woke up around ten to...  
" MOMMY, DADDY!"   
" Oh shit!" He cursed running out of his room and running down stairs.  
" Why isn't Sally in school? It is okay if Rose stayed home, but Sally has school!" Mia cried.  
" Well I over slept." Kento lied.  
" Nah uh! You said if I didn't tell daddy that you told mommy that he was looking at another woman, which he wasn't. Also if I didn't tell that you cursed I could stay home today." Sally said.  
" WHAT!?" Mia cried.  
" Well you know Sally told me, so I am gonna kill you now." Ryo said chasing Kento.  
" Am I in trouble?" Sally asked.  
" Yes your grounded, and I get Kento's CD player after your father kills him." Mia said as they watched Kento run for his life.  
  
Who should I do next? Cye? Sage? Or Rowen? Please Review.  



End file.
